


Day 06 - Parallax

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [7]
Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Crossover Pairings, Dark, Non Consensual, Other, Plug and Play, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAL and Vortex have a deal with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 06 - Parallax

**Title:** Parallax  
 **Continuity/Fandom:** G1, 2001 - A Space Odyssey  
 **Warnings:** crack, some dark, crossover, smutty (plug’n’play), some sort of non-con (uhm, xeno? Óo)  
 **Pairing:** HAL 9000/Vortex  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** HAL and Vortex have a deal with unexpected consequences.  
 **Prompt:** Parallax (prompted by [caiusmajor](http://caiusmajor.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 06 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
Okay, at first I wanted to write this with Starscream, but thanks to a hilarious twitter conversation with [caiusmajor](http://caiusmajor.livejournal.com/), [raisedbymoogles](http://raisedbymoogles.livejournal.com/) and [primusatemyleg](http://primusatemyleg.livejournal.com/), it now is with Vortex, and really? It is even better with him. *lol*

 

**Parallax**

The room was huge, white and cold. There was a wall with a few buttons, a screen, and a tiny red camera which resembled an optic.

Well, tiny compared to Vortex, who kneeled in front of the said wall and plugged his wrist cable into a port.

“You feel that?” the ‘copter asked, amused as he carefully prodded the other with a low surge of information.

“My systems identify a foreign presence, but I am not able to sense these things the way human beings do,” HAL 9000 said with a calm, collected voice.

Vortex had always thought Blast Off’s voice was calm and blank, but compared to the computer, the shuttle was rather emotive.

Vortex tipped his head to a side; pondering and dismissing the idea of saying anything about HAL’s sensibility - or lack of it - reminding him of his stay in the detention centre. This wasn’t part of their deal.

The deal they’d made a klik ago was only about a certain exchange of data, nothing personal, even though Vortex didn’t have the feeling of interacting with a sentient being. It was dangerous, it increased the chance of telling something which shouldn’t be told.

The AI would give him some information about new space projects the humans were planning in exchange for a full scan of a Cybertronian robot. Vortex didn’t understand but also didn’t ask why the AI needed a Decepticon for this, if the humans were such great friends with the Autobots…

The plug Vortex had found and needed to use was slightly smaller than an interface connector - it had to be huge for a human - and HAL had told him it had been for the connection with SAL 9000 before it was relocated.

Vortex opened his interface panel, and when he connected to the human created AI, he didn’t know what he’d bargained for.

The scan began immediately. It spread slowly from his side in every direction. It was warm, and foreign, a completely alien coding, completely different than anything Cybertronian, and when Vortex tried to take hold of a few bits of program, he failed.

Vortex’ intakes hitched when the odd touch spread. It was as though hot liquid flowed over him, surging further into parts so very slowly. It was creepy, and tranquilising, and arousing. The lines of code poked against his firewalls and his sensor net created a warning prickling, indicating danger, but for Vortex it only felt good.

“Your bodily temperature increases.”

A staticky laugh escaped Vortex’ vocaliser. “Hehe… yeah. I kinda feel you prodding.”

“My apologies. I did not know that a robotic existence may be able to register sensations.”

Vortex laughed again, memories of when he hadn’t been able to feel and was more dead than alive still too present in his mind. “Yeah, comes with living, you know.” _With having a body…_

“No. I do not.”

The weird, deep warmth inside Vortex reached further into him, spreading into his rotor blades. He moaned, putting a hand on the floor for purchase as his equilibrium nearly gave in. It wasn’t due to the charge, which still increased, but was yet too low to cause the glitch. It was his processor, trying to cope with the artificial coding, it clocked fast and shut down systems which were treated as useless in his current position.

“This might be the difference between us...” HAL said calmly, but Vortex’ CPU couldn’t make sense of the words.

The sensations on his rotors flowed back and forth, and it was as though someone was touching them, just from the inside, and more intense than an actual touch. It had a threatening oddness to it which increased the longer the scan lasted. Beneath the heat of the foreign coding prodding his systems curiously, there was a not _actually_ sentient chilliness and a sensation Vortex’ couldn’t describe.

The scan crawled further into him - into his systems - and it reached his knees and neck cables. Vortex shuddered, and deactivated his vocaliser as not to moan again when it felt significantly better than a scan should.

“…that you are alive, and I merely exist,” HAL elaborated further. But it stayed unheard when the scan was almost complete and surged through Vortex’ head, causing the charge to spike and sent him into overload.


End file.
